horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
¿Qué es la Vida?
(What Is Life? en E.U.A , ¿Qué es la Vida? en Latinoamerica y España).es el décimo quinto episodio en la primera temporada de Hora de Aventura. Sinopsis Jake le gasta una broma a Finn. Para devolvérsela Finn crea a Neptor (Robot Tirador de Pays Sin Fin), o Neptor. Tras construirlo le cae dos rayos, el segundo que le da la total vida es provocado por el Rey Helado por lo que dice que él neptor es su hijo. Trama Jake le hace una broma a Finn lanzándose una bolsa con mantequilla. Para gastarle una broma también a Jake, Finn construye a un robot llamado Neptor. Una vez hecho comprueba que no funciona,entonces Finn se enoja y lo patea,alli entonces a Neptor el robot le cae un rayo que le da la vida pero sigue teniendo problemas para desplazarse. Para que se solucione este problema ellos se cuelan en la casa del Rey Helado,con ayuda de un globo s (que tambien le gastan bromas a finn) para que el Rey Helado le dispare un rayo y le permita funcionar corre ctamente. Después de que Neptor es golpeado por uno de sus rayos, él cambia un poco porque se mezcla con las partículas de el Rey Helado. thumb El Rey Helado les sigue hasta el Fuerte del Arbol y allí Finn y el hacen elegir a Neptor si quiere capturar princesas o gastar bromas a lo que elige gastar bromas y quedarse con Finn así por fin le gastan la broma a Jake (para lo que fue creado Neptor). Personajes Personajes Principales *Finn *Neptor (Debut) *Rey Helado (Antagonista) Personajes Menores *Jake *Gunter *Hielo-Pies *Sapos de Hielo *Toro de Hielo *Rana Videojuego *Chica Videojuego *Globos *Caracol Princesas de la Zona de Imaginación *Princesa Abeja (Debut) *Princesa Embrión (Debut) *Princesa Fantasma *Princesa Esmeralda *Princesa del Anillo de Compromiso *Princesa Jungla (Debut) *Princesa Grumosa *Princesa Músculos (Debut) *Princesa Maní (Debut) *Dulce Princesa *Princesa Princesa Princesa (Debut) *Princesa Púrpura (Debut) *Princesa Ángel del Espacio (Debut) *Princesa Naranja (Debut) *Princesa Tortuga (Debut) *Princesa Mora *Princesa Esqueleto (Debut) *Princesa Lagarto (Debut) Curiosidades *En el minuto 3:57 los globos llaman a Finn "Chamaco perro" (Latinoamerica). *Se revela que Neptor es diabetico, a pesar de que es un robot. *Es la primera vez que aparecen casi todas las princesas. *Originalmente este episodio se iba a llamar "Ice King and Son" (Rey Helado e Hijo). *Originalmente este iba a ser el episodio número 17 y no el número 15, pero el orden original de los episodios cambió drásticamente. *Se ve que Finn y Jake tienen un garaje. *Hay solo 4 princesas que no aparecieron: La Princesa Hot Dog, la Princesa Slime, la Princesa de Trapo y la Princesa Flama (que aun no hacia su debut). *Se nota algunas veces que Finn tiene los cachetes más inflados cuando habla, que la mayoría de los episodios. *Uno de los globos tiene una nariz morada.thumb|300px|Las 20 princesas que aparecieron en el episodio *La mujer del videojuego del Rey helado era similar a la Dulce Princesa. *Varias partes del castillo del Rey Helado son revelados en este episodio. *Los encargados de las alarmas del rey helado son 2 ranas. *En la zona de imaginación del Rey Helado se puede ver a la Mini Reina, siendo que es una reina y no una princesa. Esto se debe a que originalmente fue llamada a Mini Princesa. *A pesar que la princesa Hot-Dog, princesa Slime y la princesa de trapo no aparecen con las demás si aparecen en el capitulo Prisioneros del Amor. *Se revela que Finn tiene una cartera como dice el globo. *Se revela que el Rey Helado tiene una computadora. *La Princesa Flama no aparece en la zona de imaginación del Rey Helado. *Gunter hace una cara asombrada cuando al Rey Helado le cae un hielo en el trasero. *La princesa embrión se ve diferente. *La canción que se escucha en el juego del Rey Helado es la misma que la de la carta de titulo. *Este es el capitulo donde aparecen mas princesas. Aparecen unas 20. *Cuando el Rey helado escuchó la alarma de intrusos, la taza al lado de Gunter tenía una cara parecida a la de Tronquitos. *En el libro de bromas, aparecía una mujer ladrona, haciendo referencia a Penny de La Ciudad de Los Ladrones. *Este es el primer episodio en donde casi todas las princesas aparecen, la segunda fue en "Lealtad Al Rey". *Es la primera vez que Jake no es protagonista.thumb|El caracol *Primera vez que podemos considerar a Jake como un personaje menor. *El Caracol, aparece detrás de Finn, un momento después de que el Hielo-Pies atacara al Rey Helado . *La rana del Videojuego de Rey Helado se parece mucho al Flojo Sam de "Los Guardianes del Sol *En este episodio se revela la cámara de las navajas heladas del capitulo homónimo. *En el manojo de globos fuera del castillo del Rey Helado se puede ver el globo maligno que aparece en el cambio de carta en Ricardio Corazón de León donde dice Party Time se oye un grito y se ve el mismo globo. *Se revela que el Rey Helado es completamente flaco, no como en "Prisioneros del Amor". *En la zona de la imaginación del Rey Helado aparecen la Princesa del Espacio Grumoso y la Princesa Fantasma pero en "El Sicario" el revela que son sus princesas menos favoritas. *Muchas de las princesas que aparecen cambian su diseño posteriormente en "Lealtad Al Rey".thumb|Se observa la palabra "a taco" pero se ve un barco de guerra *El titulo puede hacer referencia al canción de George Harrison What is life?. *En el segundo 0:39 a la derecha de Finn se observa un balon, o aparenta serlo. *Es el primer título de un episodio con signos de preguntas. Carta de Título *La carta de título fue diseñada y hecha por Phil Rynda, Paul Linsley, y Nick Jenning. *Es la tercera vez que Finn sale sin Jake en la carta de título. *En la carta de título se ve una avioneta en funcionamiento. *La imagen muestra a todos los Globos juntos, se parece mucho a muchas escenas de la pelicula de Pixar "UP". *El título y la imagen no parecen tener relación aparente con el episodio. *En la carta de titulo se puede ver un avión, pero en todo el episodio no se vio ninguno. *La imagen de ésta carta de título viene como regalo en el calendario 2013 de Hora de Aventura. Errores *Finn le pone el brazo a Neptor en la parte de arriba. Momentos después está en el lado lateral, donde está su cara. *En ingles, los globos raramente hablan sobre su propia muerte (-¡we are gonna die! ¡in the mesosphere!-) los globos dicen que van a explotar (solo que dicen "morir") en la mesósfera. Pero en la vida real los Globos estallan en la estratosfera (a menos que esto sea contradictorio, y que hayan puesto leyes de la física inventadas en el programa). *Al final del sueño de el Rey Helado donde se observa la puesta de sol con Neptor, cara Neptor está demostrado que en el lado equivocado. Originalmente la cara que queda de la puerta del horno de microondas. Esta vez, sin embargo, se muestra a la derecha. Censura *En Australia fueron censurados 6.8 segundos de este episodio. Galería Voces en el Episodio Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Temporada 1